A basic functionality of a power meter is to measure one or more characteristics of electricity, such as current or voltage. A power meter can be attached to a DIN rail or mounted through a cutout to a door of an electrical enclosure for power monitoring equipment. A power meter can conventionally include connectors accessible from within the electrical enclosure for making connections to the power meter, including power supply, I/O, voltage inputs, current inputs, and communications.
A variety of mechanisms exist today for mounting a remote display unit to an electrical panel or door, but many of these mechanisms can make installation awkward for one person tasked with installing the display unit. Newer methods ease installation for one person, but typically assume that only the display unit is installed on the face of the panel or door. One challenging configuration involves the installation of the display unit on the face of the electrical enclosure panel and a meter base unit on the other side of the panel, directly behind the display unit. Once installed, replacement of the display unit requires first removing the meter base unit, typically requiring powering down the meter and safely isolating voltage and current inputs, often requiring disconnection of many of the aforementioned connectors.